Tell Me
by NeverEndingLust
Summary: Naruto meets with his mother and a certain topic comes up. Possible spoilers for Naruto manga chapter 631. NaruSaku


Hey, guys! It's been a while! So I was participating in NaruSaku week on tumblr and today was fanfiction day. So I thought I'd post my contribution here too! Hope you enjoy!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**Tell Me**_** by NeverEndingLust**

* * *

_What? _The blond thought. The scene looked so familiar in his eyes; it was a bright, warm place. Though he was confused, he felt at ease as well. The place just felt so _homey. _His sapphire eyes flickered around the setting, it seemed endless, that is, until he found the stunning color of red in the distance. He ran toward it, never stopping until he had reached it.

There, he had found the figure of a woman. Closer he stepped, his heart became full, a wide smile spread across his face, and his eyes even began to water.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took in a deep breath, his smile never leaving. "Mom?" Naruto asked.

He watched the tips of her red locks swiftly dance as she turned to face him. He couldn't stop himself from lunging onto her in a bear hug when he saw her warm smile. "Naruto," She wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbed his back as he held her tightly. "It's been a while!" She grinned.

Naruto tried as hard as he could to restrain himself from sobbing. He hadn't seen her since he was 16. There was so much he wanted her to know, so many things he wished she could have seen.

So he cried. His stubbornness and pride pushed aside, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and cried. "Mommy," He said between sobs. "I missed you…"

She closed her eyes, tears forming at the corners of her deep azures. "I missed you too, honey."

After they had finished laughing as they wiped away their tears at the end of their reunion, the sat together just as they did the last time they met. His eyes admiring his mother's hair again, she was as beautiful as ever. They had talked for what felt like hours, enjoying every second of it. When a certain topic finally came up.

"So, Naruto," Kushina said with a grin. "Tell me everything."

He looked puzzled. "Whaddaya mean, mom?"

She brought the tips of her fingers to her lips, her expression resembling that of a mischievous little girl when she _'knew your secret.' _

"Tell me about my future daughter-in-law." His eyes widened and he leaned back slightly. "Sakura-chan was her name, right?" His face was now fifty shades of red. The red-head's grin only grew bigger.

He gave her a confused look. But, how did she know? He thought. Kushina noticed and folded her arms across her chest. "Like, I'm not the only one with a motor-mouth," She looked off to the side with a scowl. Then turned back her attention to the young man, her cheery smile back in it's place. "Minato told me about her."

That explained it. His father did ask if Sakura was his girlfriend the last time he had met with him and he did reply with a yes, even if it was a hesitant one in fear of being clobbered by said kunoichi. "Geez," He huffed, obviously flustered, his red cheeks made Kushina want to pinch them. He rubbed the back of his golden head. "We're not really," He paused and held up his pinky. "Like that, y'know."

"But you're not just friends either." She pointed out.

He sighed. But a warm smile came to his lips. "No." He folded his hands behind his head. "I love Sakura-chan. And I told her that."

Kushina leaned in eagerly, wanting to hear what happened next. "And?" She asked, burning with anticipation.

"She," He blushed, but his smile bigger now. "She said she loved me too."

"Like, what's the hold up then!" She yelled. Though she was happy for him, she wanted to know why he claimed that they still weren't _'like that.' _

He laughed. "It's just, Sakura said that she loved me too, but she was still confused." He laid himself on his back and stared up at the endless white sky. "She wasn't lying when she said she loved me. But she still wasn't confident in her feelings, I could tell." He frowned. "I think shes scared."

"Why is she scared?"

Silence filled the place for minute, until he finally spoke. "Sakura-chan loved a guy named Sasuke before me. And he hurt her a lot. Real bad. She doesn't want to get hurt again…" The last part was said slowly and quietly. Her son was pained and this she couldn't stand for, not as long as she could do anything about it.

For years his pain had been because she and Minato weren't there for him, but now, now she was there at that moment and she'd be damned before she let her baby go on like this.

"Naruto, my son," He sat up, his eyes questioning her sudden seriousness. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Do you really love this woman?"

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "More than anything."

"Will you hurt her?"

"I'd rather die."

"Go to her," She said. "Do what you have to, just make her sure of herself, make her realize that you will never hurt her, and that you will always love her."

His lips were parted and he only looked to the ground. He seemed to be in deep thought before he looked back at her. "I'll do it."

She smiled, her heart swelled, the pride she held for her son was plentiful. She pulled him in for a hug which he quickly returned, sensing that their time together was almost up.

"Good luck." were her parting words.

Years pass by, seasons come and go. Then the time comes when he at last meets with her again. They hug, cry, talk, and make up for all the lost time they could have had together if fate had been decided differently. Then the topic comes up again.

"So, tell me about my future grandchildren."

"Mom! We just got married, y'know!"

"Like, give me my grandchildren!"

* * *

Welp! Thats it! Yeah it's short, but it was just for fun and NaruSaku week. Still, I hope it was alright. I know I'm not all that great at writing, but I still hope it was worth it! Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
